vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jules
Jules was a werewolf and a friend of Mason Lockwood's from Florida. She came to Mystic Falls looking for Mason after his disappearance. Jules and her boyfriend, Brady, kidnapped Caroline Forbes so that they could leave with Mason's nephew, Tyler, and help him adjust to his new life as a werewolf. Stefan and Damon killed several of the werewolves. The remaining werewolves were about to kill the vampires, but Jonas intervened and warned the others to leave town. They tortured Damon until Elijah appeared and killed all of them except for Jules, who escaped. She left town with Tyler, only to return after his mother's accident. When Damon freed Tyler to prevent him being used in the sacrifice, Klaus captured Jules and ripped her heart out during the sacrifice. Throughout The Series Season Two Jules comes to visit Tyler and tells him that she’s a friend of Mason and that she’s looking for him. Tyler says Mason has gone back to Florida, but she informs that he hasn't returned. She also confronts Damon and she knows from the beginning that he’s a vampire. Damon threatens and warns her to stop looking for Mason. In'' By the Light of the Moon'' after Damon confronted her about Mason, she told Damon that he was "marked". At the Salvatore boarding house a wolf later appears bent on attacking the "marked' Damon. But Rose steps in front of Damon and is the one that gets bitten. Her bite apparently gets healed instantly but later, it is revealed that the wolf toxin is still in her shoulder. It appears as though Jules is working with someone, as after she left the Lockwood House, she called someone to tell him that Mason had lied and that there was another werewolf: Tyler Lockwood. It is possible she was working with someone else (such as the werewolves, possibly who escaped the genocide and want revenge), it is yet to be known, but it is much awaited. It is later revealed to be the pack of werewolves that she and Mason were a part of and that she appears to lead along with her boyfriend Brady. In The Descent, Jules shows her sociopath side more deeply: she kills an innocent ranger to cover her other murders while being a werewolf, she mocks Damon's concern with Rose and tells him to just kill her and she lies to Tyler about who killed Mason saying that Caroline did it with her vampire friends without reason even though they had a good reason to do it (he was working with Katherine and would have killed Stefan or Damon otherwise). Jules becomes shocked when Tyler asks her about how she knows about Caroline being a vampire. She asks him, "You can't sniff them out?" She then asks him how many times he's turned into a werewolf. Also in the episode she foreshadows the come of more werewolves when she says to Tyler that they are not alone and the "others" soon will come. This is said when she tells him Caroline lied and that Mystic Falls is crawling with vampires. She assures Tyler not to worry, and says, "But don't worry. We'll get them. There are others like us. And they're on their way." She also tells Tyler, when he asks her what she wants with him, that she just wants to be his friend as Mason would have wanted that. In Daddy Issues, she takes Caroline hostage and her boyfriend Brady tortures the vampire. She brings several werewolves to ambush the Salvatore brothers but the two vampires make quick work of their friends. Eventually the werewolves get the upper-hand until Jonas magically subdues them giving Tyler a warning to tell the werewolves to leave town while they still can. The vampires and Jonas all leave. Tyler comes into the trailer and talks to Jules and Brady. He unknowingly informs them that the moonstone is in Mystic Falls. In Crying Wolf, Brady and Tyler leave to follow Stefan and Elena to the Gilbert Family Lake House in hopes of kidnapping Elena to break the curse. Jules and her werewolf pack capture Damon and torture him in his house but are stopped by Elijah who kills everyone but Jules who manages to escape. Brady is killed by Stefan after trying to capture Elena. At the end of the episode she and Tyler leave the town to an unknown location, with Jules promising not to lie to Tyler anymore when he states that there will be no more lies once they leave Mystic Falls. In the Last Day, Jules returns to Mystic Falls where Tyler is visiting his injured mother as part of a plan set by Maddox to capture him as part of the ritual to break the curse. Jules tries to get Tyler out of Mystic Falls to protect him but lets him speak to Caroline for a few minutes. He is then captured by Maddox along with Caroline. After Damon and Matt save Caroline and Tyler from Maddox, Damon goes to see Klaus and reveals to him what they had done. Klaus reveals that he had known something may go wrong and he had a contingency plan. He shows Damon a video recording of Jules chained up and turning into a werewolf. In the Sun Also Rises, Jules is brought to the sacrifice spot by Greta with a spell that prevents her from turning completely. She is the first to be sacrificed by Klaus but before she dies, she tells Elena that everything she had done was for Tyler because she didn't want him to be alone in his adapting to the life as a werewolf. When her time to be sacrificed came, she quickly, almost instantly, attacks Klaus but he overpowers her and kills her by ripping out her heart. He then puts Jules' blood in the fire that is burning the Moonstone. Season Three In Ghost World, Anna says that she thinks that some supernatural beings find peace after their death and that they don't go to The Other Side. Since Jules hasn't appeared as a ghost, she most likely did find peace. Personality Jules was arrogant and brave when facing vampires, only when she had the advantage, believing that she would be able to control her wolf form so she could kill Damon for killing Mason. This belief of her's backfires/proved to be incorrect as Jules unwillingly killed innocent humans in her failed attempt to kill Damon. She was willing to lie when she believed it benefited her and fellow werewolves; as she lies to Tyler about who killed Mason saying that Caroline did it with her vampire friends without reason even though they had a good reason to do it (he was working with Katherine and would have killed Stefan or Damon otherwise). Like the rest of her pack Jules was selfish as she willingly tried to kidnap and kill Elena, to break the (suppose it) Sun and Moon Curse, so she would not transform into a wolf every full moon. In her final moments before being killed by Klaus, she tells Elena that everything she had done was for Tyler. Name Jules is the Latin origin, and the meaning is "Down-bearded youth". Appearances Season 2 *''By The Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Trivia * Jules was presumably the alpha of her pack, seeing as she was the most experienced and showed the most authority. * Jules is the first person and werewolf shown to attack and fight Klaus. * Jules is the fourth werewolf killed by a vampire or hybrid. *She's the first female werewolf to appear in the series. *She is the first "ingredient" Klaus sacrifices to complete the ritual by ripping her heart out. *It was implied that Jules had enhanced abilities for a werewolf such as being able to sniff out vampires and detect the scent of wolfsbane; as well as having partial control over her wolf form. This was seen in By The Light Of The Moon, when Jules deliberately hunted down Damon and broke into his home, attempting to bite him, accidentally biting Rose instead. Jules said to Damon that she could sniff him out, as well as the wolfsbane in her drink. However, Jules did not have full control over her wolf form because she woke up naked in the woods the next morning only to discover that she had killed a group of campers. *Jules was the oldest werewolf shown in the series, and we can assume she was a werewolf for at least ten years to have such enhanced abilities. *Jules and her wolf friends may have had a sort of calling by whistling when a pack member would need back-up. This was seen when Jules whistled to call on her wolf friends in 'Daddy Issues'. *Jules mentioned a code of loyalty between the lycanthrope species and this may have been why she wanted to help Tyler adjust to being a werewolf. *Although Jules was no match for a vampire without the full moon, she may have had enhanced fighting abilities , being able to dodge Damon's unexpected attack by jumping on the SUV in 'Daddy Issues'. *Jules was killed in the same way Mason was, Heart Extraction. *We can assume that Jules had a natural hate of vampires; she was able to torture Caroline, despite the vampire having done nothing to her. *Klaus mentioned to Damon that the "nice thing" about werewolves is that they like to travel in packs, however, Jules had come to Mystic Falls before her pack, telling Tyler in The Descent that more werewolves were coming on their way. * Jules was willing to kill Elena to break the fake Aztec curse. *Jules may have bitten vampires in the past, having known what symptoms Rose would be having. *She was the only werewolf to have killed anyone in her human form, apart from Stevie. *Her, Tyler, Mason and Hayley have the longest count of appearances of all the werewolves, the other werewolves only being minor characters and getting killed-such as Stevie, Brady and the rest of Jules' werewolf pack. *Jules was one of the three women used in the sacrifice. *She was the only werewolf who escaped Elijah in Crying Wolf. *She was the first werewolf to bite a vampire on-screen. *A member of the first werewolf-werewolf romantic relationship we are introduced to. *She most likely found peace or was sucked into oblivion when The Other Side collapsed. Gallery 250px-Bradyjuleskiss.jpg 60342.jpg 60347.jpg 60352.jpg 60611.jpg 60613.jpg juleswolf.jpg|Jules as a werewolf mid_004.jpg mid_005.jpg mid_006.jpg mid_S2E11_000002.jpg mid_S2E11_000007.jpg mid_S2E11_000009.jpg mid_S2E11_000010.jpg|Jules and Carol mid_S2E11_000012.jpg mid_S2E11_000013.jpg mid_S2E11_000016.jpg|Jules on the phone mid_S2E11_000030.jpg|Jules, Damon and Alaric mid_S2E11_000044.jpg mid_S2E11_000045.jpg mid_S2E11_000054.jpg mid_S2E11_000065.jpg mid_S2E12_000002.jpg mid_S2E12_000003.jpg mid_S2E12_000013.jpg|Jules trying to get rid of the dead bodies mid_S2E12_000016.jpg|Jules hears a police officer mid_S2E12_000019.jpg mid_S2E12_000024.jpg mid_S2E12_000048.jpg mid_S2E12_000060.jpg|Jules and Tyler mid_S2E12_000070.jpg mid_S2E13_0013.jpg mid_S2E13_0020.jpg mid_S2E13_0031.jpg mid_S2E13_0039.jpg mid_S2E13_0044.jpg mid_S2E13_0073.jpg mid_tvd_002.jpg mid_tvd_008.jpg mid_tvd_010.jpg normal_0188.jpg|jules in pain normal_0193.jpg normal_0207.jpg normal_0239.jpg normal_0240.jpg normal_0248.jpg normal_0254.jpg normal_0260.jpg normal_0263.jpg normal_0274.jpg|Jules dying after her heart being ripped out tumblr_lksg6dqy9k1qcpi0mo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll76s2qROR1qfjjtyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_ll76tb72Jl1qfjjtyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_ll76v6agcZ1qfjjtyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lmfs7mmuDf1qj274po1_500.jpg tumblr_lni8zbx9oW1qlg21no1_500.jpg tumblr_lo4gq1OjYc1qlg9jpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo4h8fZ9oR1qlg9jpo1_500.jpg VDJules.jpg Screenshot_1365.jpg Screenshot_1366.jpg Screenshot_1375.jpg Screenshot_1377.jpg Screenshot_1378.jpg Screenshot_1379.jpg Screenshot_1382.jpg Screenshot_1407.jpg Screenshot_1390.jpg Screenshot_1391.jpg Screenshot_1656.jpg Screenshot_1678.jpg Screenshot_1680.jpg Screenshot_1684.jpg Screenshot_1685.jpg Screenshot_1686.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters